Lo que le hace humano
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Eren era un fenomeno, era un hecho, todo el mundo se estaba convirtiendo en malditos fenómenos, lo que también era un hecho. Aún así, Rivaille cree que Eren era humano... y le gustan las cosas que lo hacen uno, en muchos, muchos sentidos. ErenxRivaille.


Otro fic damas y caballeros, espero que les guste, por cierto, la razón por la que hago EreRi y no RiRen es porque del primero casi no hay fics, y bueno, hay bonitas imágenes y doujinshis, además como ya mencioné, en este fandom no me importan las posiciones sexuales al menos de estos dos, seguiré alimentando a Eren de seme por su escasez, además pocos creen que pueda serlo (?)

**Dedicado: **Diría que a Soly, pero que humillante, sólo a ella la tengo en este fandom, supondré que a las que les gusta esta parejita (?)**  
****Pareja:** ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Rivaille… siendo un tanto… Rivaille. Contiene Spoilers del manga (?)

Vamos, no había que pensarlo mucho, sólo era un pobre crío más, además… es incluso superado en habilidad por su hermana-no-se-qué, Mikasa. Para dar más drama al relato, era un titán…-y era más alto que él- o algo parecido, aún no descubren mucho sobre los titanes, aún así Corporal no desistía en su búsqueda, nunca lo hizo ni lo haría, por lo tanto, ese niño es valioso.

Bueno, un poco más valioso para Rivaille que simplemente una rata de laboratorio o un pequeño mutante, de cierta manera, se alegra… sólo un poco y sin demostrar ninguna connotación facial sobre ello que le agrada la compañía de ese mocoso, quizás, tal vez… porque de alguna forma sabe que no va a perderlo, que no es tan fácil de matar e incluso el enemigo no quería matarlo, un ejemplo fue Annie, que no buscaba precisamente su destrucción.

–¡Capitán, le traje leche! –Corporal apretó los dientes, ojalá pudiera tirarle el vaso amablemente traído hasta aquella mesa, pero sabía que lo hacía por consideración… aún así, era como decirle.

"Pobre pobre Corporal que no tomó leche en su infancia" ¿qué sabía ese mocoso de él? ¿acaso sabía si fue por eso o que quizás sus padres fueran geneticamente bajos? Resopló, estaba de malas, de todas formas sabía que lo que quería Eren era ayudar a esa herida en su brazo cuando fue por el rescate de él y de esa impetuosa muchacha.

Eren… era más humano de lo que Rivaille estaba dispuesto a aceptar, era atento, sufría con mayor dolor que otros soldado las pérdidas, se enfurecida, no sabía como lidiar con el dolor, y era sumamente amable cuando deseaba serlo, si fuera voluntad de Eren, pediría evitar todo aquello... todas esas muertes... aunque fuera a costa de su propia vida.

Y eso le importa una mierda al superior… o al menos eso trata de hacer ver.

–Es un asco, está fría. –

–Perdón…–se disculpó frunciendo la boca algo entristecido. –A todo esto… hace tiempo que yo no…–

–¿Me tocas? ¿me lo haces? –dijo con naturalidad alzando una ceja mientras el menor amenazaba ser hermano gemelo de un tomate y rodar por los suelos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan directo para esas cosas?

–Bueno...no, y sí... supongo que deseo besarlo...–susurró hipnotizado por los labios de su superior. Rivaille era verdaderamente irresistible, besarlo, hacerle el amor, su cara suavemente enrojecida por el placer y sus expresiones...

Eren detuvo su pensamiento a tiempo. No era difícil aceptar que las expresiones de Rivaille cuando se entrega son una delicia, más si siempre tiene cara de amargado. Verlo cambiar por un acto tan apasionado es un elixir.

–Dilo y ya, monstruo.–

–Llamarme monstruo es muy cruel de su parte, hasta "perrito" me gustaba más...–

–No, no eres un monstruo...–aceptó–Ni eres mi perro... ni eres titán... y me alegro.–

–¿Qué?–el menor alzó las cejas algo incrédulo ante las palabras de su jefe. ¿Eso había sido un halago... consideración quizás?

De seguro era el fin del mundo.

–Me encanta…que seas humano. –sonrió con una risilla malvada levantándose y observando de manera fija a Eren. –Me encanta lo que te hace humano…–su mirada se volvió segundos hacia abajo y su mano apretó con suavidad el miembro del menor, sólo posando su mano en esa zona.

Luego, sin más, se retiró de aquel lugar, la cara de Eren era más que un tomate, se revolvió los cabellos y millones de imágenes obscenas llegaron a su inocente cabeza al punto de querer hacerlo gritar afeminadamente. Maldito capitán... ya vería, había incentivado a aquel lobo que no se detendría hasta devorar a su amo.

Después de todo.. él se lo había buscado, deseaba aquello, se lo dijo con aquella atrevida mirada. Ya vería de lo que era capaz lo que lo "hace humano".

**N.A:** Espero que les gustara, este Rivaille dejando con ganas al pobre Eren, siempre me imaginé que el capitán es directo para temas sexuales con Eren, y con lo que se traba es con los sentimientos. En fin, como saben...los titanes no tienen aparatos reproductores, lo que hace en parte humano a Eren es que los tenga (?) y que Rivaille los use, claro :3, me despido con amor.


End file.
